


Maybe Friends

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Michael is frightened when he views Captain Hook approaching his siblings to capture them. That's when he discovers something different about Captain Hook.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Michael smiled as soon as he viewed Wendy holding a book and sitting near trees. *It’s time for a story* he thought. He and John sat near either side of Wendy. ‘’You always tell great stories, Wendy,’’ he said. Michael viewed a sudden smile on Wendy’s face. He heard Wendy as she thanked him.

 

Michael thought he heard footsteps before he looked back. A worried expression replaced his smile. Michael began to whimper. He turned to Wendy and John. Michael saw concern in their eyes. He trembled for a few seconds.

 

‘’What is it, Michael?’’ John asked.

 

‘’Are you worried about Captain Hook capturing us again?’’ Wendy asked. She viewed Michael nodding. Wendy smiled again. ‘’You’re safe with us. Captain Hook won’t capture you to hurt Peter.’’ She watched as John smiled at Michael.

 

‘’Wendy and I will protect you from Captain Hook,’’ John said.

 

Another smile appeared on Michael’s face. His eyes settled on Wendy as the latter opened the book. 

 

‘’The mother bear walked near her cubs as they searched for food,’’ Wendy said. She paused after she saw tears in Michael’s eyes. Wendy showed concern again. ‘’Are you sad because our mother isn’t with us?’’ Wendy viewed Michael nodding. Her smile returned.

 

Wendy embraced Michael for a moment. Her eyes settled on the book again.

 

‘’Wendy, do you think Captain Hook is sad when his mother isn’t with him?’’ Michael asked. 

 

‘’I’m certain Captain Hook is sad sometimes,’’ Wendy said. She continued her story.

 

Michael heard footsteps before he abandoned Wendy and John. Curiosity caused him to follow them. He gasped the minute he saw Captain Hook near a tree. He viewed tears in Captain Hook’s eyes. Confused, he tilted his head to one side. He watched as the latter departed.

 

*How come Captain Hook isn’t trying to kidnap me again?* Michael thought. That was when he remembered Wendy’s story about the mother bear. Michael also remembered his question about Captain Hook’s mother. *Poor Captain Hook. His mother is always gone* Michael thought. He saw a flower and smiled again.

 

Michael picked the flower. He ran to Captain Hook and placed it near him. After returning to Wendy and John, he looked back again. Michael viewed Captain Hook turning his head. He smiled as the latter noticed the flower. He saw a tiny smile on Captain Hook’s face.

 

Michael still heard Wendy’s story as Captain Hook departed. Perhaps a friend for a few seconds. 

 

 

The End


End file.
